Making Love
by KimberleyIonaSmith
Summary: A little re-imagining, of what might have happened  but didn't  after Bella and Edward made love for the very first time in Breaking Dawn. A little bit fluffy, a little bit angsty; a little bit warmer in chapter two.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: this is another way that I think things could have gone, after Edward and Bella consummated their marriage, and Edward got all upset about bruising her. It's a re-write, not intended to replace the original nor to defame it, just intended to amuse me, and maybe you. Feel free to prefer the original version!

I woke up on the most wonderful morning of my life, to find that Edward wasn't beside me, and there was a strange noise, almost like a very quiet cough repeated over and over.

I looked around the room.

There were feathers all over the bed. I wondered if Edward had sprinkled them. Did he think that they were somehow safer than rose petals? I looked around to tease him.

Finally, I saw him. He was curled up on the floor beside the bed. His face was hidden from me and his shoulders were shaking.

I wondered if he was laughing. But, I wasn't sure what was so funny. The feathers maybe.

Before I made a fool of myself and asked Edward why he was laughing, though, I realised that the strange sound was coming from him. It wasn't a laughing sound at all. Nor, now that I thought about it, was it a coughing sound. It was sobbing.

It was the first day of our marriage and my new husband was curled on the floor next to our marriage bed, sobbing, and hiding his face from me.

"What happened? Edward, are you hurt?"

He didn't look at me, but he stopped sobbing and said, very quietly, "of course not. You are."

I frowned. Then I trembled, what had he finally realised about me? Had he discovered something that made him regret marrying me?

I shouldn't be surprised, of course, I knew that I didn't deserve him, but, well, he had never realised that and after all this time, perhaps I had begun to hope that he never would realise it. What aspect of me had distressed him so?

Maybe it was my looks. Last night had been the first time that he'd seen me naked. Maybe it was something that I'd done in bed. Or, considering how nervous and hesitant I'd been, maybe it was something that I hadn't done in bed that he had wanted, or even expected, me to do.

Maybe it was something to do with my personality. We had spent a lot of time alone together on our honeymoon. In fact, what with the plane and the boat and then last night, we had spent more prolonged time alone together than ever before. What if I'd bored him? He'd told me before that vampires found life boring rather easily. Maybe he had already lost interest in me and was dreading spending an entire holiday alone on an island with me, with nobody else to talk to. Maybe he was sobbing at the thought of being married to someone as boring as me for all eternity.

Maybe I'd said something in my sleep.

Dreading his answer, I asked anyway. There was always a chance that I might be able to change and please him after all.

"What am I?"

"You're hurt, Bella," he said, his voice a little muffled by his tortoise pose, "I hurt you."

"No," I said, "you didn't." I pulled myself up into a sitting position and suddenly pain blossomed all over me. My arms ached, my thighs throbbed. I felt as though I'd been run through a mangle. "Oh!" I gasped at the shock. "Alright, I am a little hurt. What happened?"

"I happened. Last night, when I was . . . I wasn't paying enough attention. I . . . I am so sorry, Bella. I didn't know what I was doing. I lost control."

I wriggled my limbs tentatively. It felt like bruises, and aching muscles. "Did you bite me?"

Edward finally looked at me, his face utterly aghast, "No!" he shouted, "no, Bella, I promise, I didn't do that."

"Well, you didn't lose control then, did you? I don't think that I am all that badly hurt, Edward. I think that I'm just a little bit squashed. You didn't attack me, sweetie, you just lay on top of me a bit. Maybe next time we could try putting me on top." I blushed madly. I'd only had sex once, it felt rather embarrassing to talk about positions.

"Next time? Are you mad? We are never, ever doing that again."

I sighed, and decided to drop this conversation for now. Edward was terrifyingly stubborn, and there was no point getting into a head-to-head argument with him. If I wanted to change his mind about something, I needed to be more subtle, to approach it from more of a tangential angle.

"How long have I been asleep?" I asked, surprised by how exhausted I still felt.

"Six hours," Edward said. "I probably woke you. You should go back to sleep; I'll be more quiet now."

"I can't fall asleep without you by my side, and I don't want to. What's the point of being married if I can't fall asleep in your arms?"

He chuckled softly at my sulky tone. "Of course I'll hold you, Bella." He slid across the room and onto the bed. He wrapped his strong arms around me and kissed the back of my neck. "Better?"

"Much better." I relaxed into his hold and felt the bed begin to drift. It reminded me of the boat journey we'd taken to get to the island. I remembered watching Edward, strong and confident as he hauled sails and commanded the tiller. I remembered his broad grin. He was so happy to sail away with me. He was so comfortable in control of the boat; so manly and sexy. Now those strong arms and sure hands were wrapped around me, carrying me safely into my dreams.

With one long contended sigh, I fell asleep.

It wasn't Edward who woke me the next time, it was someone else. I could hear an angry voice.

"I'm not going to examine her without her permission."

I recognised the voice, or at least I thought that I did, it sounded very familiar, but somehow not quite right.

"I hurt her!" That was Edward, at his agonised, self-hating best. "You have to check her over to make sure that I haven't done anything serious. What if there's internal bleeding? What if I cracked her ribs? What if I crushed her spleen? What ever happened to the Hippocratic oath? Aren't you obliged to examine her? She might die! Will you just stand there and let her die?" Edward was getting louder and more distressed with every word he spoke. I wondered if he was about to explode.

There was a strange sound, a crack like a cricket bat hitting a ball.

Edward shut up suddenly.

Then the first voice replied, softening slightly, "if anything serious were wrong, I would smell it and you would have discovered it already." Now that he was a little calmer, I recognised Carlisle's voice. It had been hard to identify it before, because this was the first time that I had ever heard him yell. "You know that she's fine, don't you?"

"Yes, sir," I heard Edward mutter very quietly.

"You know that Bella is not seriously hurt. So, why am I here, Edward? Why have you called me to interrupt your honeymoon?"

"I . . . I don't know. I saw what I'd done. She is covered with bruises, Carlisle, I'm not upset about nothing. And I panicked. I didn't know what to do. I was afraid of what I might do. So, I wanted you here. I wanted someone to stop me."

I was staying very still, not wanting to move and disturb them. I thought that, if they knew that I was awake, they might lower their voices so that I couldn't hear them any more.

"I'm not going to stop you making love to your wife on your honeymoon, Edward. You know that."

"Yes, sir."

"Honestly, I'm pretty annoyed that you've got me here at all. On the phone, you made it sound as though something was seriously wrong. I bought a helicopter! That's not inconspicuous behaviour. And, now that I am here, well, I'm rather embarrassed. What is Bella going to say about all this? She isn't going to be pleased to see me. You've put me in a very difficult position"

"Sorry, sir."

Carlisle sighed heavily. "This is something that you need to sort out with Bella, not with me. Discussing this with me is useless. You need to talk to your wife. Please, Edward, tell me that you will try and deal with this properly. I know that you're scared, and I know that this is new and different, but you must try."

"I'll try, sir."

"Fine, well, once again, congratulations on your marriage. I wish you a very lovely honeymoon. Now I'm going to fly my ridiculous helicopter back to my own wife and leave you to talk to yours."

"No, Carlisle, you can't be serious. You can't leave! What if something happens? What if I lose control? I need you here."

"Edward! Are you mad? I'm not staying."

I couldn't help imagining Edward grabbing on to Carlisle's leg, trying to hold him back. The image made me laugh. I tried to smother it, but of course that was no use. The vampires heard me.

"Great," Carlisle said, "she's awake. What do I do now?"

"It would be rude to go without taking your leave," Edward said.

I could almost hear Carlisle's eyes roll, "you're incorrigible There is no proper way to act when you've been coerced into gate-crashing a honeymoon. Go and tell your wife that I'm here, and tell her why I'm here. I don't want to take the blame for this. If Bella wants to speak to me before I leave, then I will talk to her, but I am going as soon as I can."

I heard the door open and Edward walked in. "Good morning, Bella," he said, "did you sleep well?"

"Very well."

"Um . . . Carlisle's here. He wanted to check that everything was alright. He would like to examine you, if you'll let him."

"Edward!" I said, halfway between laughing and scolding, "you liar! He's here because you called him and convinced him that I was at death's door. You tried to force him to examine me and he refused."

"How long have you been awake?"

I giggled, "long enough to know that Carlisle is the proud owner of a brand new helicopter."

"I should have offered to buy if from him."

"I don't think that's the point. He's not really annoyed about the helicopter. I think that he's annoyed that you called him and made him rush all the way here because you're panicking about being married. Let me get dressed, then I'll come and help you see him off."

It might have been nice for Edward to stay, talking with me, while I dressed, zipping up my light frock at the back. But, he slipped out of the room to find Carlisle again.

I didn't waste time showering. I really needed to let Carlisle leave as soon as possible. I just pulled on some clothes, tied my hair back and washed my face. Carlisle wouldn't be expecting much, he knew that I'd just woken up.

I found them both out on the porch. They stood when I opened the door.

"Bella!" Carlisle said, "I hope that you will forgive the intrusion. Edward was very upset on the phone, and I misunderstood."

"It's no intrusion," Edward said stiffly, "we didn't have any plans. So, you could stay for a while, relax after your journey."

I bit back a smile.

Carlisle sighed, "Edward, go and fetch some orchids, they grow at the far end of the island. I will take a bunch back to Esme."

Edward looked suspicious, but he nodded at Carlisle any way, and went to do as he was told.

As soon as he was gone, Carlisle indicated a small sofa. I sat down and he sat next to me.

"It won't take long for him to find the flowers," he said, "so I hope you won't think me too short. You may need to force Edward to talk to you about this. He probably won't do so of his own accord. He can sometimes be inclined to hide from problems rather than to face them. He needs to be . . . shall we say 'encouraged' to tackle things that scare him?"

I opened my mouth to reply, but Carlisle put a finger to his lips, indicating that now was not the best time.

He was right, Edward walked around the corner, carrying a pretty bunch of orchids.

"Oh," Carlisle said, "you found the yellow ones. Were there no pink? I think it looks prettier when there's a mixture of colours, and a little foliage, just to set them off. I had to be troublesome, but having come all the way out here on a fool's errand . . ."

Edward scowled slightly, but he said, "it's no trouble, of course. I will try again."

"Quickly," Carlisle reminded me.

I nodded, "how am I going to get Edward to do something he doesn't want to do?"

Carlisle laughed suddenly, "you have far more experience doing that than I do," he said. "You have already, in the last two years, persuaded Edward to change his mind more often, and to make more compromises, than I have managed in all the years I've known him. Be strong for him, Bella, he knows that he isn't always right, he just doesn't know what to do about it."

Then Carlisle stopped speaking and Edward returned, carrying a stunning arrangement of orchids and greenery I gasped.

Carlisle smiled, "that will do nicely," he said, "and now I must be off. I am sorry to have intruded. I hope that you will enjoy the peace and quiet from now on." He settled the flowers on one of the seats of the helicopter, that waited a little way from the house. Then he dashed back to us with a smirk, "one last thing, before I go. Edward, may I see your phone for a second?"

Edward fished it from his pocket and handed it over. Carlisle closed his fist, crushing the phone into tiny pieces.

"My apologies," he said, "I should be more careful. I will purchase a replacement before your return. In the meantime, you have Bella's, which I'm sure will be adequate in the event of any emergency. Goodbye, Edward, Bella." He dipped his head in an old-fashioned greeting and ran back to his helicopter, leaving Edward staring in shock.

"He broke my phone deliberately."

"Yes, sweetie, I think you're right."

"Why would he do that?"

I laughed, "I think that he wanted to prevent you inviting any more members of your family to join us on honeymoon."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: wandering a little more from the Breaking Dawn story line now, which, of course, I have no right to do, since I didn't write the original.

Edward looked absolutely gob-smacked, which reminded me: what was that smacking noise I heard earlier, when he and Carlisle were alone?

I would have to ask that question later, because right now, my child-husband needed a little bit of comfort, and then a lot of confrontation.

"He actually broke my phone, deliberately and with forethought."

"Yes, sweetie. Has he never broken anything before?"

"Never deliberately, even when I'm really annoying." Edward seemed to realise that he was thinking aloud and quickly tried to backtrack, "I mean: even when he's really annoyed, Carlisle's never broken anything deliberately like that before. He's usually so courteous."

"He did say that he'd buy you another one."

"I know." Edward didn't look mollified. I wondered what was upsetting him so much. Was it that Carlisle had broken one of his things, or that Carlisle didn't trust him?

"He just really wants us to have a bit of privacy. We are on our honeymoon, after all."

Edward's shoulders slumped again, "he doesn't trust me not to call him again."

I sighed. Of course, Carlisle didn't trust Edward not to call him again. He probably suspected that Edward would start working his way down the list of family members. That was certainly my suspicion. I fully intended to put a key-lock on my own cell before I went to sleep.

"What if something happens?"

"We still have my phone, sweetie. Besides, what could possibly happen that you would be unable to handle by yourself? You can sail us away; you can fight off burglars or pirates or sharks pretty easily; you have several medical degrees, which will take care of any tropical diseases that I might catch. Even if I managed to fall off the roof and break every bone in my body, the worst thing that could happen would be that you'd change me slightly earlier than planned. Nothing could possibly go wrong. There is no feasible emergency in which we would require Carlisle's urgent assistance. So, let's be glad that we've got the entire island to ourselves and . . . perhaps . . . enjoy our honeymoon?" Somehow that last statement began strong and enthusiastic, but petered out into a feeble question by the end. When I woke up, I had assumed that enjoying my honeymoon with Edward was a given – of course we were going to have a good time – now I wasn't even sure that he was going to agree to see it through. It was beginning to look as though he might demand we turned around and went home today, back to his family's house where he could be sure that I was safe from him and we would never get any time alone at all.

"Of course, Bella, I'm sorry. Of course you want to enjoy the holiday, and I have loads of ideas of things to do. Why don't we start with breakfast, and then I could take you on a tour of the island?"

Hmm . . . a tour of the island, how thrilling. Perhaps nobody told Edward what honeymoons were supposed to be about. Well, in that case, I was going to make it my business to educate him (actually, it was probably my business already). There was no way that I was spending my honeymoon traipsing around an island looking at flowers and parrots. We had a deal. I married Edward. He gave me my most desired human experience. Admittedly, he had only agreed to 'try' and give me what I wanted, but there was no way that I was accepting what he'd done so far as his best effort.

One night of passion, followed by self-hating and chaste tours for the rest of the vacation? No, that was not going to cut it.

"Breakfast sounds great, but, I think that afterwards, we ought to have a talk about last night."

Edward's eyes darted up to mine, he searched my face for clues, made anxious once more by my unreadable mind.

"A talk?" he echoed, infusing the word with a lot of scary baggage. What did he think I was going to do? Marriage was supposed to make him feel more secure, not less.

"Yes, sweetie, just a talk, nothing terrible, unless that's going to be a problem?"

"Of course not, I love talking to you."

He walked quickly into the house, straight into the kitchen and started making me scrambled eggs on toast.

Edward served my breakfast in his smooth silver service manner, standing back to watch me eat. He washed-up, deliberately whisking the dishes away before I had a chance to offer.

"Thank you."

"Are you ready for your tour now? Or we could go snorkelling The sea is warm and so clear; you can see fish and plants, all sorts of colours, it's beautiful."

I laughed at his feeble attempt to distract me. "I would love to swim with you, later. You can't have forgotten that I wanted to talk."

He was nervous. He picked up a little soapstone ornament and started turning it over and over in his hands. "Of course, you must be tired. We had a long day yesterday. Perhaps you'd like to watch a movie. There's a fair selection."

"We're going to talk about what happened last night."

"I know that you think I'm being over-protective. But, you're my wife. You have to let me protect you sometimes. I only ever promised that I would try to give you what you wanted. Surely even you can see that there are more important things that indulging your teenage hormones." He didn't look at me, instead staring at the little unicorn that he was fiddling with.

Back to the teenage hormonal argument again. I suppose he wasn't aware of how annoying it was to be repeatedly faced with the very same complaint.

"I don't think that you have kept your side of the bargain. I don't agree that you've tried. You know how much this means to me. This is the only experience that I really want to have before I am changed. Now that I've had a taste of how good it feels, I really don't want it to stop. I want to enjoy really being with you, before I am so obsessed with my thirst that I can't even focus on how much I love you."

"Be reasonable, Bella! You want to have a bit of fun, and I'm worried about killing you." Edward was rubbing the unicorn between his thumb and forefinger now. I began to worry that his stress was going to wear a ridge in the little statue's side.

"I know that you're worried. You are always worried about hurting me. But, you were prepared to try last night and now, all of a sudden, you're backing out of it."

"I'm not backing out of anything." Edward's frustration finally got the better of him and he crushed the ornament to dust. At least I didn't have to worry about him wearing a dent in it any more.

He looked down at his hand and grimaced. Unfortunately, this minor accident lent a bit of weight to his argument. If he could absent-mindedly destroy a stone ornament, then of course he could kill me without meaning to.

Edward looked from the dust in his hand back up to my face.

I scowled at him, "I think you did that deliberately. Carlisle broke your phone and you broke his ornament."

He didn't say anything, just stood there looking miserable.

"Shall we talk in the living room?"

He led the way, still silent.

I sat down on one of the sofas and Edward stood in front of me, hands behind his back, head slightly bowed.

"I'm sorry," he said softly.

I sighed, "come and sit down next to me. I'm not angry with you, and I'm not about to tell you off."

Edward looked up and raised his eyebrows. "I didn't do the right thing, did I?"

"You didn't do anything wrong."

"But, you weren't pleased that I called Carlisle."

I thought about it. "I don't mind, Edward. You were worried and you're used to going to Carlisle when you're worried. It's ok. It's not as though you rang him up in the middle of . . . last night."

Edward grimaced, he was beginning to regret his reaction to my bruises as well as making them. "I shouldn't have called him. He was cross."

I suppose that was what had got Edward so miserable. He can't have liked Carlisle shouting at him. Sometimes it seemed like they were friends, and sometimes it seemed like they were family. But, above all, Edward admired Carlisle hugely. He thought that Carlisle was a better man than him, and was constantly striving to catch up. He could never quite escape the feeling that he'd failed Carlisle as a son and as a protégée While he'd raced around Chicago on his 'righteous' killing spree, Carlisle had never killed a human, even when he'd been alone and filled with the blood-lust of a newborn vampire. Edward didn't merely respect his surrogate father's restraint, he was intimidated by what he saw as Carlisle's perfect record. It must have really hurt him when Carlisle – famously calm and polite Carlisle – yelled at him.

"He got over it quickly. He wasn't cross with you when he left, more amused I would say. Now, I'm not angry with you at all, and I don't think that you did the wrong thing. But, I am a bit worried about you. You don't need to panic when I get bruised. You know what bruises are, don't you, Edward?"

"A minor haematoma"

I hadn't actually expected him to tell me, and I didn't know if he was right. I shrugged. "If you say so. They make my skin pretty colours and hurt when I hit them again, but they fade after a couple of days. You know that. Look, I get bruises all the time. Which is actually pretty lucky in this case, because I know exactly what to do. You're feeling guilty about bruising me, so we're going to fix that. You're going to make reparations."

Edward slumped a little more and looked miserable, "you're going to punish me for hurting you."

"That isn't what I said, or what I meant. I'm going to show you how to fix the damage you did. Come with me."

I took him back into the bedroom. "Sit and stay still," I said, pointing at the bed.

Edward sat. He looked rather down in the mouth. I don't think that any part of him believed my assurance that 'reparations' was a completely different thing to punishment. He had put himself into disgrace and was sitting obediently, waiting to hear his fate, fully expecting it to be unpleasant.

There were a few things that I needed, but I was pretty sure that Alice would have packed them for me. Edward had, of course, already unpacked our things. He wouldn't allow me to live out of a suitcase on our honeymoon. While I was showering last night, he'd hung my dresses in the wardrobe, placed my underwear between sheets of tissue paper in the dresser drawers, and carefully arranged my toiletries in the bathroom. I could hardly wait to be as fast as him. I wonder what he would think when I started to do a few chores myself.

Anyway, what I needed should be in the bathroom, in the medicine cabinet.

Sure enough, there it was. I blessed Alice silently, then hurried back to my penitent.

Edward hadn't moved a muscle. I think he'd even stopped breathing.

I smirked to myself, then, drawing a breath for strength, I began to get ready. I unzipped the dress and let it pool at my feet. I unclasped my bra and tossed it to the floor. I was just slipping off my panties, when Edward cracked.

"Bella, my love, what are you doing?"

Instead of replying I looked at him sternly and said, "hush."

A new flash of guilt crossed his face, as he wondered whether he was misbehaving in the midst of his punishment. He didn't say anything more.

Naked now, I walked over to him (hoping that I looked a lot more confident than I felt) and handed over two small bottles: lavender and jasmine.

"You are going to fix my bruises by giving me a massage," I said.

"Yes, Bella."

I nodded, satisfied with his submission, for now. Soon enough, he would be feeling something else, I hoped. Then I lay down on my front and waited for him to start.

Edward gives good massages. He likes to run his hands up my sides, applying just the right amount of pressure. It makes me feel like a precious work of art. Then he began to rub circles and whorls all over my body. Gently, he worked the oils into my bruised skin.

But he didn't stop with the bruised skin, he oiled every inch of me, soothing the aches in my muscles.

I lay still, trying not to wriggle up against his hands, and hummed in appreciation.

Edward never took his hands off me, he applied a firm pressure with the heel of his hand, and a lighter touch with his fingers, but he never tired. He didn't slow, just kept the same steady, even pace. Ah, all good girls deserve vampire lovers.

As Edward worked, I drifted into a pleasing state of half wakefulness. It was pretty there, and soft, and all the sounds were hazy.

When he was done, he sat back on his heels and said softly, "I am sorry for hurting you, Bella."

I rolled over onto my back and grinned, "just finish fixing it."

Edward nodded seriously and began to repeat his manoeuvres

He was avoiding my eyes, and trying not to look at his own hands either, as they carefully circled my breasts. Drawing long, sensuous lines down my body, he ran his fingers down my sides, down to my hips, then skirted them away quickly.

I longed to move, to thrust my hips up to meet his hands, but I didn't want to scare him. So I lay still.

Softly, smoothly, Edward rubbed oil over my legs, down to my feet, then back up, soon finding himself hovering over that forbidden area again. This time, with my skin slick and glistening with the oil, and with the scent of it heavy in the air, I saw Edward's jaw shake and heard his breath catch.

As he slid his hands back up to my shoulders, he hung low over my body, his head in line with the crease where my legs met my hips. I could feel his breath coming in small pants against my skin, against that new area of skin that he had awakened only last night. Last night, when he'd given me just a glimpse of what huge uncharted territory my body was.

By the time Edward was satisfied that I'd been thoroughly massaged, I think that I was panting a little too.

He held himself with his hands, letting his head hang close enough for him to kiss my shoulder.

"Do you feel any better, Bella? Am I forgiven?"

"Well, you're nearly forgiven, you just need to do one more thing to finish making it up to me."

"Yes, Bella" he whispered it against my skin, sending shivers all over my body, nerves woke up all over my skin, hungry for Edward's touch.

"Come here and make love to your wife, Edward."

He pulled back and sat on his heels. "But, Bella, I could hurt you again. I was careful last time. I was as careful as I could be, and you still got hurt. I think that I will hurt you again. I don't want to and I won't mean to, but I don't think that I have enough control to stop myself. And, what if I do something worse this time? What if I really hurt you?"

Instead of answering or trying to reason with him, I sat up, locked my fingers in his hair, and tugged his head down, between my thighs. With a great deal more confidence than I actually felt at that moment (after all, he was letting me move him, but he didn't have to. He could easily resist me.) I said "Edward, I can think of better uses for your tongue than complaining."

He swallowed once, said, "yes, Bella," softly, and then, well, it turned out that he had a good idea of what he could do with his tongue too, several very good ideas indeed. I fell back with a sudden gasp. All those new-found nerves were working overtime shooting thousands of messages. And all of the messages combined in one shocked exclamation.

"Oh, Edward!"


End file.
